Escape from Vampire High
by Allora22701
Summary: Lucy just a regular student at Fiore High School. Then everything turns upside down when Lucy finds out that all the boys at that school are vampires! It's a race against time as Lucy tries to get outside before time runs out. But will she want to? NaLu, one sided StiCy, and GraLu.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

Homeroom and First period: Mr. Bob. Science

* * *

I walked into the classroom, and instantly felt my mood darken. The class was just so... Depressed. Sting, the captain of the football team, and according to my friend

Mirajane, a major target among girls, put his feet on the desk and eyed me, then looked away. Juvia and Angel were fanning over him like he was some sort of god. I

didn't buy it for a second. Rouge, Sting's best friend, gave me the cold shoulder, but he did that to everyone, so I didn't feel very sad. Levy waved frantically over at me to

sit with her, and I jumped over a few feet, and sat down next to her. I saw Gajeel muttering about something in the back, and I felt very sorry for the next person to be

there. Evergreen winked at me from the front, and I winked back. I wished I enjoyed that science period, because I would never have one of those again.

* * *

Second period: Ms. Kagura Algebra

Mirajane called me over to sit next to her when I entered the classroom. "I'm playing match maker today!" Uh oh. Whenever Mira tried to play Matchmaker, things didn't

end so well. Once there was an enchilada throwing contest, a who-can-mess-up-their-face-the-most contest, and the most disgusting cos play day ever. Well, you get it.

Whenever Mira tried to matchmaker, nothing went well. Even though her predictions are pretty spot on. "Lucy, how about we pair you up with Grey?" Grey was another

guy in our class. "NO WAY!" I yelled, pounding my fists into the desk. The entire room went silent. Ms. Kagura was giving me the death look, and I was forced to stay in

the hallway, yet again! THIS is why I hate Mira's schemes.

* * *

Third Period was my favorite. Mavis sensei would give us so many games to do! It was so much fun! But today, we had to skip, all because of some stupid announcement.

I had no idea that this stupid announcement would change my life.

I walked into the auditorium, a little bit annoyed. Erza patted the seat next to her, and I ran over there like my shoes were on fire. I barely made it in a second. If I hadn't Erza

would have been very very pissed. That's just how she is. Mr. Dreyar stood on the stage. Here comes another boring lecture. I wish I brought a book. But then, he did

something entirely different. All the guys in the seats around us vanished and reappeared on stage. Dreyar bared fangs that I didn't even think he had. He said,

"Drink, my children of the night."


	2. I'm RUNNING!

People started flying all over the room. Everyone started to panic. some kept a cool head and ran for the exit. I was one of them. But, as you know, vampire are inhumanly fast,

I had no idea whether or not I would make it or not. Erza went down first with a guy named Jellal. Then Mirajane. Then Evergreen. Then, well, you get it. I was running as fast

as I possibly could, when a shadow streaked in front of me. I barely ducked in time to avoid getting my blood sucked. I was just a few feet away from the door. Just a little bit

more- A pink haired vampire landed in front of me. I have no idea what I did next, except that it was utterly extreme. I put my hand on top of his head, and I literally

cartwheeled right over him. I was so shocked that I kept running. Almost- to- the- door-

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The doors are locked! Of course the doors are locked! The doors are locked Lucy, THE DOORS ARE LOCKED! I was hyper ventilating

until I remembered my little situation. I knew some secret passage ways, I could get out. But would I get out in time? Ha! I sound like a dramatic author. But really, though,

how would I get out? The nearest secret passage was way across the auditorium.

Don't think, just do!

And that's exactly what I did.

How crazy was it?

Utterly,

utterly,

CRAZY.

* * *

Sorry if I'm being mean, but this stops here.


	3. Blood slave

Here continues the story of Lucy!

* * *

I hitched a ride from the shoes of a vampire. I literally swung into the chaos. Some girl were actually trying to resist, which I feel proud of them for doing so, but even I knew

that trying to do that was absolutely worthless. You'd just get your blood sucked out. While I was running around, trying to duck and dodge incoming vampire, I noticed that the

Vampires didn't steal all their blood. They were still alive. A horrible thought came to my head. I'll tell you what it was at the end of this chapter. Sting rolled at me, and he

caught my hand before I shook it off. Close- Rouge! He was an inch away from me. So close, that I could smell the coppery scent of blood on his lips. I barely moved out of the

way. His fangs still struck my neck, and blood came out. Suddenly, all eyes were on me. The scent of my blood was making them crazy. I doubled my pace, and sprinted to the

secret passage. The vampires were getting to close. I was this close to freedom, when a pile of vampires dropped on me. I was able to kick some away, and curl up so they

couldn't bite my neck, but there was still more. Somebody reached for my neck, and I knew it was over. "STOP!" All the vampire started to flee. I was on a rush of adrenaline at

the moment, and took the chance to Go towards the secret passage. I was again, this close to the secret passage, when a hand pulled me away. Natsu, Sting and Grey stood

before me, and announced together the worse words that anyone could ever announce.

"WE, THE PACK LEADERS CLAIM THIS MORTAL AS OUR FOOD. IF YOU TOUCH HER, YOU DIE. SHE IS OUR BLOOD SLAVE!"

* * *

Yeah, that awful thought I was thinking earlier?

Blood Slave. A vampire's slave who has to give blood, enough so she's weak, but not enough so that you die. It's a terrible balance between life and death.

And I was going to experience it.

* * *

I'm not updating until tomorrow.


	4. Captured

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

I sat up on a bed in a red room. I blinked a bit, and tried to clear the fog in my head. My head hurt, like I was in a fight. A string of words made it hurt even worse.

NORMAL SCHOOL PERIOD. ASSEMBLY. VAMPIRES. RUN. DOORS. LOCKED. RUN. ALMOST BITTEN. PACK LEADERS. CLAMIED. Then the worst one. BLOOD SLAVE. I yelled out

the most earsplitting scream that probably damaged or burst a few eardrums right then and there.

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I woke up as fast as I could, and looked for the closest window. A little old fashioned, but it was better then staying in here! The nearest window seemed to be blocked by a

certain pink haired vampire. I used language that I'm not very proud of, and it still makes me wince when I remember it now.

"GET THE **** AWAY FROM THE WINDOW YOU #$%&!"

See, I told you. Bad language.

"Not until you give me some blood."

"NO way." My answer was flat.

"Please!"

"No."

"Pretty please!"

"No."

"Whatever, I'll just take it from you by force!"

"Like you could-"

He moved quicker tha lightning as he trapped my hands and forced me to stay in the bed. He used one pinkie, and he was probably barely exterting any force to hold me down.

"You were saying?"

"Just because you could trap me on the bed dosn't mean I'll ever let you take my blood willingly! Enforced on WILLINGLY!"

"Aw, come on Luce!"

"When the heck did I become Luce?"

"I can't suck blood from you unless you give it willingly!"

"Nice piece of information there. Well, I'll never give it to you willingly, so you should stop with the "Luce" stuff."

"Or I could paralyze you into giving it to me."

"I'd perfer not at all. Now if you'll excuse me,"

I pushed past him to the window. "I have some escaping to do."

"At 1,000 feet high? I don't think so Luce."

He snickered, and I looked down. He was right. It was high.

* * *

Updating on Wens! :D


	5. A Very High Concept

**Disclamier: I don't own Fairy Tail **

**Previously:**

_"I have some escaping to do."_

_"At 1,000 feet high? I don't think so Luce."_

_He snickered, and I looked down. He was right. It was high._

* * *

It was unbelievably high. And it was snowing. No, it was raining. No, the sounds of thunder were clear outside. I stared at the window with dumbfounded shock.

"So basically, you're stuck in here until you give blood to one of us Luce!" He sounded so disgustingly cheerful, that I wanted to slap him. So I did. Hey, if you want to,

you do it! "Whatdya mean, I'm stuck here until I give blood to either you, Sting, Rouge, or Grey?"

"I mean that until you do it, you won't be let out of the tower."

"So all I have to do is give blood once to somebody?"

"Not exactly..." he seemed a little unsure.

"Spill it flame brain."

"You sorta have tolistentothevampireyougivebloodtofortherestofyourlife,andhebecomesyourlover."

"Say that again?

"You have to listen to the vampire you give blood to for the rest of your life, and he becomes your lover, like marriage, and all that."

My mouth hung open. My jaw dropped. And Natsu looked like the perfect practice dummy for my Lucy Kick.

"I wish I had my Artemis Rod..." (From Vampire Knight :D)

"Your what?"

"Nothing!" Phew, that was close! One more slip of the tongue, and I would have been found out! Truth is, I'm a vampire slayer. Well, not exactly. Let's just say I

protect people from vampires. I don't go and randomly hunt them. My past was a little blurry, and I didn't have a very secure childhood. I ran away from home.

* * *

Will update next Wednesday!

Thanks for the reviews,** XoxoSilentSecretsXoxo** and **scarlet knight45!**


	6. Blood and Roses

**Disclamier: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Previously:**

_Truth is, I'm a vampire slayer. Well, not exactly. Let's just say I protect people from vampires. I don't go and randomly hunt them. My past was a little blurry, and I didn't_

_ have a very secure childhood. I ran away from home._

It's Flashback Day!

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Mommy!" Little Lucy called out. Layla Heartfilia whirled around to face her daughter. _

_"LUCY!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? IT"S DANGEROUS, GET OUT!" _

_Shocked with her mother's sudden angry tone, Little Lucy began to cry. Then, something happened that was implanted in her brain forever. She saw glowing red eyes. _

_"Aw, s***," Her mother cursed, and ran over the Little Lucy. Then, before her very eyes, her mother shielded her from a blow that splattered blood everywhere. Little Lucy's eyes_

_turned glassy. She was shocked. Her mother fell. Little Lucy dropped her teddy bear, and started shivering so hard that she couldn't move an inch. Because the person that had_

_just killed her mother was a little boy. A little boy, who had blood splattered all over his cheeks, and was doing the most horrifying thing anyone could have ever done at this time_

_He was laughing. He was laughing so hard that he fell over with tears coming out of his eyes. That vampire, rolling in her mother's blood. The vampire, who didn't care a thing _

_about what he had done. The vampire, with a shade of hair that was just a little lighter than blood. _

* * *

_Flashback: At Layla's funeral_

_Little Lucy didn't cry anymore. Little Lucy couldn't cry anymore. She stood over the coffin in a black dress, her legs shaking, and her eyes red. But she couldn't cry. She had cried _

_too much to cry again. Her father was crying. Her father wasn't supposed to cry. Her father was her tough role model, that always stood tall. The roses in the garden were red. _

_They weren't supposed to be blood red. They were supposed to be white and pink. She wasn't crying. Why wasn't she crying? She was supposed to cry. This was sad. Nothing _

_was right. All of this was wrong. _

* * *

**I'll update later :D. Thanks for the review, MaiaSaraye17 **


	7. A Shade Ligther than Blood

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Previously:**

_Why wasn't she crying? She was supposed to cry. This was sad. Nothing __was right. All of this was wrong. _

* * *

_5 years later, on a mission to hunt vampire_

_"Lucy!" Her father called out.__  
She nodded, and took out her silver blades. Then she killed the vampire in one swift stroke. But after she saw what she had done, her blood went cold, and her face turned pale. _

_"What have I done?" she whispered, barely audible. She had killed a half vampire, and only a child of 3 years old. And what was more disturbing was that she looked exactly_

_like Lucy looked like when her mother was dead. Her blond hair was dyed red with blood, and her eyes were still streaming with tears, even after she had died. She looked _

_absolutely terrified. Her tears were clear instead of the silver color of vampire blood. Lucy clutched herself as she shook violently. Her father went over to her and asked her _

_what was wrong. She pointed at the child. Her father stared at the half vampire child, and his expression turned stony cold. _

_Slap. _

_Lucy held her cheek and looked with wide frightened eyes at her father. __  
"You must grow up, Lucy, and learn how to kill without tears." _

* * *

That was the final straw for Lucy. She packed up the night after, and left home. She never went back again. The only homesickness she ever felt was towards her mother. She

was relatively happy. She never did anything unless it was to protect a human. And as she recalled the memory, while watching the ever changing weather outside, a wave of

nausea over took her. The vampire that killed her mother... He had hair a little lighter then blood. She stared straight at Natsu. And she knew. Several feelings overtook her, all

of which caused her to cry. Natsu looked astounded at one moment, then bent over, and held his hand to my forehead. He looked at me kindly with onyx eyes, and said,

"Sleep."

* * *

**R and R please! Type up your reviews with an answer whether or not I should put either Sting, Rouge, or Grey in a love triangle. Ah, I'm so dramatic.**

**Please check out my story, The Land of No Happily Ever Afters.**


	8. A Baka and Stairways

I'm really surprised with all the reviews I've been getting! Thanks for all of them!

**Disclamier: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Previously:**

_Natsu looked astounded at one moment, then bent over, and held his hand to my forehead. He looked at me kindly with onyx eyes, and said,_

_"Sleep."_

* * *

When I woke up, I almost felt like everything was normal again. I smelled the faint vanilla smell that always coated my room, and could hear the tick tock of my alarm

clock because I had woken up early again. I heard the tweeting of thunder- Wait, thunder? My memory came back to me all at once, and suddenly, I wished that I hadn't

remembered anything. I sat up in my bed, and rubbed my eyes. It would have been a normal Wednesday morning if I wasn't in a deranged tower with mad vampires.

Oh, aha... Did I just say that out loud?

Uh, anyway, today, the guy who I talked about in the first chapter, (guess who) was standing in front of the door, looking as bored as a vampire who can't suck blood.

Oh wait. He is. If you guessed Sting, you are absolutely correct.

"Guard Duty?" I joked lamely.

"You know you're right?" Sting asked me crossly.

"Oh," I said, surprised. "You mean to stop me from making a rope from blankets and rappeling out the window? Or drilling a hole in the floor and escaping out the next

window down? "

"Or and the best way to do it is to push the bed over and reveal a secret staircase to an easy escape route!" Sting said.

"You know, you're right!" We both laughed simultaneously. What I was really thinking was, gotcha! An easy escape route right from the mouth of Sting himself. Flattery

always works on men. Just saying that he was right erased any suspicions that I was trying to escape.

"Actually, Rouge told me he didn't want you to starve, so he told me to get you some food. I'll only be a minute." he smirked and walked out the door.

As soon as he walked out the door, I started to move the bed. Then there really was  a secret staircase! (Believe it or not!) I went in half way, and pulled the bed

back over the staircase. Then, I ran.

* * *

My breath came in quick gasps as I threw myself down the stairs. the number of stairs was agonizing. I kept going down the stairs

two at a time, at a fast pace, wondering when it would end. I was wheezing now, and even for a vampire hunter, I was slowly getting worn out. The walls were the

same, gray cold, and bricky. My pace quickened as I started to hear things and see things in the shadows around me. I thought I heard footsteps behind me once too

many times. The shadows formed laughing mocking people, saying things like, "_You'll never make it Lucy!" "Just give up and surrender!" "What are you; an rusty vampire _

_hunter against a whole pack of vampires!? HA! Don't make me laugh." _The evil things kept coming, but I kept running. I wanted to thrust out my Artemis Rod and make

the shadows go away, and to use my celestial weapons. But I couldn't. That would blow my cover. And I would never give up, the phrase Mavis always uses coming to

mind when we have to protect people against vampires. (BTW, Mavis is also a Vampire Slayer. All the girls that I've named in this book are vampire hunters. They didn't

know that the boys were vampires though. And they were a strange vampire hunting guild. They protected humans from vampires. They never hunted them.) "_There _

_are powers in this world that can not be broken by sheer force. But if there is a power that can defeat them, it is the power of feelings." _I had to get everyone out of here! I

had to find Master Mavis and save everyone else! We had to band together when we were apart! I- WILL-NEVER-GIVE-UP! My pace went faster, and my foot stomps

became more sure. I knew I could get out of this. I didn't think, I knew. And that's why I saw light flash and be my guiding light to the end of the passage.

* * *

**Grey or Rouge will come out next to fight Lucy. I have no idea which, and I'll be vacationing a little because it's the holidays. Feliz Navidad!**

**Thanks for the reviews BubblesDoujinshi and CelineCamelliaColdstone.**


	9. Snowstorms and Gladiator Fights

**Disclamier: I don't own Fairy Tail. (I wish I did!) **

**Previously:**

_I knew I could get out of this. I didn't think, I knew. And that's why I saw light flash and be my guiding light to the end of the passage._

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

I was standing in snow. I was getting covered with snow. And all the eye could see from here was yes, snow. I could see my breath as I decided to plod into the

snowstorm. Flecks of snow flew into my hair and coated my entire body with freezing wet drops. The snow blurred my vision, and my hands turned blue from frostbite.

Any other escapees would have turned tail and looked for another way out. But the chances of finding one were slim, and even I knew that I would get caught if I went

in there again. Vampire magic, the same that covered the hallway from before was put into this snowstorm. It made you feel hopeless, like you would never escape, that

you would never make it, that you should just turn back. Basically, vampire magic allows the user to manipulate the will of whoever he casts it on. I don't know about

you, but only boys could be vampire in this world. Once their blood slave produces a child, that child is fully vampire, and will always be a guy. It just works that way.

But this Lucy Heartfilia would **not** give up! NEVER! If I could get through that shadowy hallway, then I could get through a snow storm. I knew I was getting tired out

though. Every sharp inhale, every small step, hurt like hell. If this snowstorm didn't clear soon, I was toast. All right, not toast, more like Popsicle.

Suddenly, a bright light engulfed the entire landscape. I shielded my eyes. When I opened them, I was in a gladiator stadium. Cheering crowds filled the stands, and

there was even that little booth where the emperor would watch the match. Yep, this was an actual roman gladiator stadium. What the heck was I doing here?

"QUIET PLEASE!" The booming voice made me jump, and cut off my thought. "TODAY WE WILL WITNESS LUCY HEARTFILIA BATTLE AGAINST EITHER THE SHADOW

DRAGON OF SABER, OR THE ICE STRIPPER!" Excited cheering. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I was battling against Rouge or Grey!? My worst

nightmare yet! "LUCY WILL BE GIVEN A SELECTION OF WEAPONS TO HER CHOICE. SHE WILL CHOOSE ONE AND SHE WILL CHOOSE AN OPPONENT. THE OPPONENT

WILL CHOOSE A WEAPON, AND THEY WILL FIGHT! WHOEVER GETS K.O.'D FIRST LOOSES! THERE ARE NO RULES!" The audience seemed to be holding there breath for

this last part. They probably had been here for a very long time. "IF LUCY WINS, SHE GETS TO ESCAPE OUT OF VAMPIRE HIGH! IF SHE LOOSES, HOWEVER..." The

tension went up a few notches, even for me. If I won, I could get out of here! But if I lost?... "SHE'LL HAVE TO GIVE BLOOD TO HER OPPONENT!" The crowd burst into

whispers, and my blood ran cold. Another problem ran through my mind. If I used my training while I was fighting, they'd know I was a vampire hunter! But if I lost,

well... I didn't even want to think what would happen if I lost. "BEFORE THE FIGHT, LET US WELCOME SOME OF OUR PURE BLOODED VAMPIRES AND THEIR BLOOD

SLAVES!" Immense cheering. In vampire society, Pure blooded pack leaders were on the very top, almost like kings. The pure bloods who weren't leaders were like the

second in command. " JELLAL AND HIS BLOOD SLAVE, ERZA! GAJEEL AND HIS BLOOD SLAVE, LEVY! LYON AND HIS BLOOD SLAVE, JUVIA! ELFMAN AND HIS BLOOD SLAVE,

EVERGREEN! FREED AND HIS BLOOD SLAVE, MIRAJANE!" All of them shot looks at me. I knew what they wanted to say.

Mira" Get out of here!

Juvia: Win the match, and don't try to rescue us, we'll find our way out!

Evergreen: Listen to Juvia Lucy! Don't act all high and mighty and try to save us!

Levy: I'm trying to find a solution to this, just hang in there!

But Erza's words were the ones that I was afraid of. "You'll have to show them that you can fight, otherwise,-"

I know. I'll lose. And I'll never be free again. I'd always be a captured dove. I would never see the light of day. I would never have warmth in my eyes. My smiles

would always be fake and unhappy. And I'd never... My eyes looked to the sky.

See Hikaru again.

* * *

Hihihi. Who do you think Hikaru is? He's OC, but who is he and what does he mean to Lucy? And who in the world will Lucy choose to fight, and will the fact that she's a vampire hunter get out to the whole world? Wait to find out.

Thanks for the reviews **alycat63** and **XoxoSilentSecretsXoxo.**


	10. Fights and Plans that might not work

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail **

**Previously:**

_I know. I'll lose. And I'll never be free again. I'd always be a captured dove. I would never see the light of day. I would never have warmth in my eyes. My smiles_

_would always be fake and unhappy. And I'd never... My eyes looked to the sky._

_See Hikaru again._

* * *

**Hey people! Thnx for all the reviews I've been getting! For those of you who even bothered to read this far, I am making a new story called Spy vs Spy. **_  
_

**It's going to be epic! (SQUEEEEAAAAAL!) Did I just squeal? Ah, aha... Back to the story!**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA!" The commentary guy, (I'm just going to call him CG from now on.) yelled. "PLEASE PICK AN OPPONENT! GREY OR ROUGE!" my mind was mixed with

turmoil. I shouldn't pick Grey, because he could immediately cancel of the power of one of my strongest suits of armor, Aquarius Armor. But even then, I wasn't strong

enough to kanso without the celestial sword.

(little bit of info: In this world, you need an item to activate your vampire hunting skills. For Lucy, it's a celestial sword, where she can re quip/kanso to Celestial Armor of

the zodiac. That might clear some heads. Plus, Grey can cancel it out because he's an ice molding mage, and can turn all her attacks into ice.) But Rouge would be a little

tricky, because he could turn into a shadow itself, and inflict damage while you couldn't do a thing. So I would have to find a way to make it into a simple fist fight no

vampire or vampire hunter magic involved. Easier done then said. Just gotta make a bet. Hai, I think I'll choose-

"Rouge!" I yelled out.

Before the CG could yell anything else out, I yelled out,

"I want to make a bet!" Oohs and Ohs bounced around the crowd. In the situation I was in, making a bet was suicide.

"I, Lucy Heartfi- Heart, challenge Rouge Cheney to a fist fight!" Even more whispers. Even the CG sounded a little hesitant.

"You can still have weapons, but you can't use them!"

Rouge, with his usual emotionless stare, seemed to have tightened his fists a little as I openly declared what was suicidal and probably seemed arrogant to him.

I smirked. The plan was working.

"So CG, can we get as many weapons as we want, since we're not even going to be using them?"

Lucy's Plan:

Get all the weapons that the girls can use.

Once Rouge is down from the fist fight, the girls will teleport over here.

They'll grab their weapons, and we'd all bust out of here.

One Problem: Easier said then done.

"UMMM... SURE!" Now that was done, I looked at the racks of weapons that were there.

Good, there was a solid script pen, a re quip earring, a fairy fan, a water hunter's bow and arrow, a Satan Soul bracelet, and a celestial sword. Perfect. All the weapons

needed. I carefully picked them up, and walked out to the arena.

* * *

**Battle Scene Rouge vs. Lucy (If I royally suck at this, then please tell me how to make it better!)**

I stepped out onto the dusty sand, as Rouge came out as well.

The only sounds in the stadium, were of weapons falling to the ground.

"BATTLE START!"

Both of us didn't move. Questioning whispers sounded, but I ignored them. The first one to strike, loses.

Rouge moved first. He was very fast. He sped across the ground, covering a lot of distance. I analyzed this, and realized he was a speed type.

The only way to deal with a speed type was to be faster, and stronger.

He came at me.

The punches came.

A blur of fists and blocks colliding, we battled in the middle of the stadium.

Neither of us gave any ground. Then, I gained some ground, when I used my foot to pummel Rouge's stomach, and send him flying to the other side of the stadium.

A surprised look crossed his face, then it became serious.

He was going for real, now.

The next part was the fastest moment in my life. Each of us got punches in, but none of us had the advantage. We were to equally matched.

Then, it went up. Literally.

Now, we were fighting in the air, kicks landing, and punches crashing.

Truth be told, I loved the fight.

And Rouge was an amazing fighter.

But I had to end it soon.

I amped up my speed, and when Rouge was open, I lunged.

All the strength that I had left had gone into that attack.

I could feel the vibration of my foot hitting Rouge squarely in the chest.

And, because I'm stupid, I whispered,

"Thank you." before the kick made him fly backward, destroying parts of the stadium in the process.

His eyes rolled back into his head, and he slumped to the ground.

* * *

**Battle End. Winner, Lucy Heart!**

**Coming up next:**

**Vampire Hunters vs Vampires **

**How will the outcome change their lives as they know it, and not only the hunters, but also the vampires themselves?**

**Thanks for the review OtakuCookie123**


	11. The Big Escape Sorta?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Previously:**

_"Thank you." before the kick made him fly backward, destroying parts of the stadium in the process._

_His eyes rolled back into his head, and he slumped to the ground._

**_Battle End! Winner, Lucy Heart! _**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

There was a slight pause in the stadium. The entire audience had just witnessed the impossible.

A blood slave had beaten a vampire. Every single person in this audience would probably tell this story as a legend, until they grew old and withered.

But the story would live on.

And the only ones who would have believed it, were the ones who just saw it happen, right in front of their eyes.

* * *

Levy's P.O.V.

What an amazing fight! I thought. Then, thunderous applause spread through the stadium so loud that you couldn't hear yourself think.

I smiled lightly.

Only Lu-chan would have been able to pull that off, with a face so full of bravery, of hope, of a new tomorrow.

No wonder she was an S class vampire hunter.

No wonder she was the successor Mavis had chosen.

She made the signal, putting her hand up in the air.

And to everyone's surprise, including mine, the audience copied her movements, and their hands went up in the air.

Lucy seemed surprised at first, but then smiled beautifully.

Her shirt was in tatters, Her blond hair was covered in dirt, and she was covered in bruises, but her eyes shone with pride.

Then, we teleported to her side. The stadium erupted in murmurs as she tossed us the weapons we needed.

Time to get the hell away from this god forsaken place.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

The plan was working beautifully, and I couldn't help but smile. Now that we had our weapons, we teleported out again. This time, we were in the right neighborhood.

The only guy who saw us was this weird person in a dark hoodie. I couldn't see his face, but when he walked towards us without screaming or panicking, I knew who

he was.

"Hikaru!"

* * *

Awesome cliffhanger! Anyway, I hope you R and R! Because I just might not update! Mwahahahaha!

**Next on Escape from Vampire High: **

**Who is Hikaru?**

_Who the heck is Hikaru? What does he want? Why is he here? What does he mean to Lucy? (I think people have already figured that out!) _

_And last of all, how will the vampires make their comeback? And who will go first? _

_And for those of you who want a key word spoiler on what's going to happen, please read my story, The Land of No happily Ever Afters._

_It'll be at the end of the last chapter updated! _

_Sayonara,_

_Allora chan_


	12. To All Reviewers

**Author's Note of Recognition:**

**Thnx for all the reviews so far guys! **

**I'm going to update next probably on the 29th. **

**Because I looooooove my reviewers, I'm just going to put them up right here. If u review later on, I'll add you to this list.**

**Thank you so much: **

_angel of neverending darkness_

_fairylover_

_cutebunny101_

_sushicat5_

_OtakuCookie123_

_alycat63_

_BubblesDoujinshi_

_CelineCameliaColdstone_

_Dark-Otaku-One-Of-Many_

_MaiaSaraye17_

_scarletknight75_

_Ai dragneel_

_fairylover38_

_dragonslayertasha_

_Ai dragneel_

_FairyFreak38_

_NaLufan10_

_sin84_

_xXSquishyPandaXx_

_Anime-Foreverx777_

_The one who writes the ones_

_FairyAtYourService_

**And the title for most reviews goes to:**

**XoxoSilentSecretsXoxo**

I was sorta thinking I suck at writing stories, and a few times, I had writers block, but you guys gave me lots of encouragment!

I am now thinking about 2 chapters a day.

...

Not making any promises though!

Hehe,

Allora chan


	13. Aggresive Scolding and Hostage Canidates

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Haha! Did I get ya?**

**Previously:**

_The only guy who saw us was this weird person in a dark hoodie. I couldn't see his face, but when he walked towards us without screaming or panicking, I knew who_

_he was._

_"Hikaru!"_

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

I ran over to hug him. His hoodie slipped as he let out a nervous chuckle. He absolutely hated physical contact, it made him nervous, even though he probably could have

been the biggest player in the school. His auburn hair looked as messy as it did the day he left for his mission. His amber colored eyes still looked the exact same, full of

playful energy. Erza, Levy, and the others smiled. Hikaru was the only guy in our vampire hunting guild, and he left for a mission a couple of months before. He was

always playing around with other girls, but in reality, he had a very kind and considerate heart. (You could say he was a Loke that actually had a cool vibe.) He smiled at

me, then regained a serious expression.

"What the heck happened while I was gone?" Erza explained to him the details. His face was turning very very pale. I asked him what was wrong.

"Ummm... You know the guy you said had pink hair and was a pure blood pack leader?" I nodded. "He's the vampire I'm supposed to kill."

In our guild, killing request were very rarely sent, or even more rarely accepted. This piece of information was important, and so wasn't another piece of info. That I sorta

didn't wanna tell him.

The teeny tiny piece of info.

That I was sorta a blood slave.

Of a pack leader.

Or more correctly, several pack leaders.

Accurately, all of the pack leaders.

And one of them was being targeted by Hikaru.

And he couldn't let them know he was a vampire hunter.

The teeny tiny problem.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ha ha...

I DID NOT WANT TO TELL HIM! I DEFINITELY DIDN'T WANT TO TELL HIM!

OVER MY DEAD BODY!

But unfortunately, Hikaru has this amazing ability of reading the thoughts and the actions of the enemy.

Even if he doesn't want it to happen, it just does.

And even more unfortunately, Hikaru just happened to listen in on what I was just thinking.

"WHAT THE HECK LUCY!? YOU'RE THE BLOOD SLAVE OF ALL THE PACK LEADERS!?"

I began to listen to Hikaru's scolding.

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU OF ALL PEOPLE TARGETED?"

"MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY DIDN'T YOU BUST OUT SOME BIG MOVES AND KICK THE **** OUT OF THEM?!"

"I KNOW MASTER TOLD US TO BE SECRETIVE, BUT SHE DID TELL US TO PROTECT OURSELVES WHEN NECESSARY!"

"AND-"

"Hold on there, fancy pants!" I said calmly, stopping him.

"WHAT THE HELL COULD IT BE NOW!?"

"They can't suck blood from me unless I let them."

"Oh." He calmed down.

"Now come here, ya big dope," He said playfully. I ran towards him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait, WHAT!?

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

WHAT THE ****! I swore in my mind. Who exactly is this guy?

And for Luce to love him.

I would love to scream at him with colorful language, but now's not the time.

I radioed Rouge.

"Yeah? Over."

"We've got our hostage candidate."

* * *

HEHEHEHEHEHHEEHHEHE!Awesome cliffy!

Coming up next from Escape from Vampire High:

**A Kidnapping that might equal: LUCY. IS. MAD.**

_Who is the hostage candidate? Why is that person? And was Natsu lying when he said that Lucy had to give her blood willingly? I think we've all figured out that Hikaru's _

_Lucy's boyfriend. And some JerZa might come up in the next chapter, including some hate love NaLu._

_Tune in for next time,_

_Radio Girl Allora_


	14. Lucy Angels and Alert Erza's

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail **

**Hey guys! Sorry for the awesome cliffy last chapter, but I just couldn't help it! It's so cold right now, that I'm going to attempt typing in gloves...**

**(If that's even possible...) Hehe, I'm weird that way. **

**Previously:**

_I radioed Rouge._

_"Yeah? Over."_

_"We've got our hostage candidate."_

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

We all camped out in my apartment, which just happened to be closest to the school. Erza and Levy took over my bedroom, (which I readily protested at, but after the

glare that Erza gave me, I don't think I could have persuaded her even if I had strawberry cake. ) Evergreen and Juvia took the guest room, and Mirajane went with

them, winking at me as she left me in the living room with Hikaru. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, until I muttered,

"I'll take this sofa." He nodded, and we both lay down on our respective couches.

Mine was a little closer to the window, which for some reason was open, and I shivered as I curled up to get warm.

Then, I felt a warm body settle itself against my skin, and I blushed ferociously as I recognized the scent of warm hot cocoa, the scent of Hikaru.

Just then, I felt like I didn't have a care in the world.

Surrounded by the people I love,

The boy I love by my side,

everything was just utterly perfect.

Nothing could have been better then staying that way forever.

I could have stayed like that forever,

and ever,

and ever.

And so, with warm thoughts, and big dreams in mind,

I fell asleep, sinking into a dream where everyone could fly freely,

with wings like an angel.

* * *

Erza's P.O.V.

I wish I could sleep.

But I couldn't.

I wish I could live a carefree life.

But I can't.

There are so many things that I can't do in this world, and right now, sleep seemed to be one of them.

I was too restless.

It was too quiet, and the vampires hadn't made their move.

They should have when they saw Lucy and Hikaru together.

But why hadn't they?

Rouge, as I fully knew well, was a very smart person, and so wasn't Jellal.

They were always the captains for Capture the Flag and games that involved strategy, and guess what?

They always won.

But they wouldn't win this time.

And I was going to guarantee that.

I was a little shocked that all the boys in our school were vampires.

I was even more shocked that Jellal, my fir- fellow classmate had claimed me of all people as a blood slave.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay, okay, fine. He was my first crush.

That sounds so silly, especially from the great Student Council President, known for her scary glare.

But there was something about him that was...

Different.

And that's what caused me to fall in love.

I pushed up my scarlet hair and forced out a bitter laugh.

The great Titania, fall in love at first sight?

It just didn't seem possible.

Then, something that was very very very very very very very very very very very important struck me.

I can't believe I forgot the most important rule in strategy!

Feelings for other people can be pulled so that others will do your bidding.

HOSTAGES!

THIS IS VERY VERY BAD!

I turned to wake up Levy quickly, but surprise,

SHE WASN'T THERE.

The one time that I had stayed alert, the one time I was weary, I had let one of my best friends go.

I was so stupid.

I jumped out of bed and activated my bracelet so that I could now use it.

But the second I reached for the door knob, a ivory colored hand caught mine.

I whirled around, and to my dismay,

I saw Jellal.

He pulled me over to the bed again, forcing me to stay on the bed with one finger, probably with no force at all.

"Why'd you leave me Erza?" He whispered in my ear, nibbling it in the process.

It took all of my will not to shiver.

"We have Hikaru, now you know?"

A feeling of shock spread across my face. So that's who they had taken hostage! This was bad.

Whenever Hikaru went missing without an explanation, Lucy went on a rampage.

Last time, it took all of Master Mavis's power to stop her.

Sure enough, I heard the sounds of snapping steel and floor boards being broken in half.

I started laughing.

Jellal looked at me weird.

"You can't stop Lucy after Hikaru goes missing without explanation. Last time, it took 50 boys to hold her down, and only Hikaru could get her calmed down again, and that was after 5 days!"

HA! TAKE THAT!

I could tell this was uncalculated, and I could also tell that Grey was in the room with Lucy, because there were shouts of,

"AGH! MY CLOTHES!"

Jellal let go of me, and spun around towards the door.

In that spare time, I sprinted to the window, and jumped out. I had to find Levy, and quickly!

Now that I thought about it, I thought as I sprinted away from Lucy's house, since everyone else was in trouble or on a rampage.(Lucy)

So it was up to me to make things right.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Hostage attempt: UTTER FAILURE. **

**I feel sorry for Grey for having to be in the middle of Lucy's rampage. (No, not really!) **

**Next on Escape from Vampire High:**

**Lucy calms down, and for once, bad things happen. **

_Hikaru will get sent to calm down Lucy, and after a 5 day time skip, Lucy has calmed down. She now knows about Hikaru being a hostage, an is now told by Grey that _

_everything that Natsu said about sucking blood was a lie, except for the last part. This comes as a great shock, and now Lucy's dealing with 4 hungry vampires that might _

_not just be hungry for her blood. _

**For once, calming down is a bad thing. **

**A VERY Bad thing. **

**Vampires make their comeback,**

**Dramatic Story writer Allora chan**


	15. Grey Flashback

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy Tail**

**For those of you who haven't read my profile, I want all of you to know that my writing style likes to warp a lot. My mind also changes itself a lot.**

**Put 2 and 2 together, and you get aliens raining from outer space instead of a romantic happy ending. **

**Just warning you. (hihi.)**

**Previously:**

_Now that I thought about it, I thought as I sprinted away from Lucy's house, since everyone else was in trouble or on a rampage.(Lucy)_

_It was up to me to make things right._

* * *

Erza's P.O.V.

I sprinted away from the scene. A bright orange flash in the night sky, and a wave of sudden heat made me trip, and skid into a tree.

I looked back towards the apartment. It was on fire. Typical. Then, the fire was gone as soon as it had come.

3 shadows leaped from the house, 2 carrying what looked like two people each( Levy and Hibiki, Lucy and ?.) and another coming straight towards me.

I barely leaped out of the way when it crashed landed in the tree.

That was probably Jellal.

Oops.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

More importantly,

RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

I dashed to the nearest vampire hunting guild, Lamia Scale. (yes, there just so happens to be 3 other vampire hunting guilds in the area, Lamia

Scale, Blue Pegasus, and- Lucy: GET BACK TO THE STORY, WILL YA?)

Jura, the top mage here, looked at me with concern.

"We just had Mirajane-dono and Evergreen-dono run in here. What the heck is going on!? Where's everyone else?" My eyes widened at the news. So Juvia was the

other one that got captured. I started to begin explaining, when the doors flew open.

"ERZAAA!" Uh oh. I gulped, and ran out the other exit door. That was-

I couldn't really get the next thought rolling, because something hit me in the back of the head, and darkness won.

* * *

5 day time skip... (Remember what I said last chapter?)

Lucy's P.O.V.

Whoa, I thought sleepily as I woke up. I wonder what I was doing for the past 5 days?

The days had been a blur, and all I could see was an absence of auburn colored hair. Oh, I must have gone on a rampage.

"Hey girl," Someone said. I turned around to see a raven haired bare chested individual lean on the wall next to me. Oh, I thought. It was just Grey.

Who was a vampire.

Who was a pure blood.

Who was a pack leader.

Who claimed me as a blood slave.

"Next time you go on a rampage, warn me first." That was the first thing out of his mouth?! After all of the things he'd done?! A vein popped.

"LUCY KICK!" He went flying into the back of the wall. "Jeez, I'm just trying to tell you something!" I paused.

"What Natsu said to you the first time you came here, well, all of that was a lie. The last part was the only part that was truth. Since you were claimed by more than

one vampire, you have to get sucked by all of them, then they choose between themselves whether or not they'll take you, or they'll have a big argument, or they'll kill

you." This piece of news was enough. I flung off my blood red sheets, and attempted to jump out the window.

I was done with these vampire bastards.

I was done with vampire hunting.

I was done with a great many other things.

I was going to retire from vampire hunting the second I got the hell out of here.

I was going to forget.

That was my original idea. But before I could even take a step, Grey trapped me on the bed.

"Get the hell of of me you *****!" He winced at my language, and then smiled and licked his lips.

"I've always wondered what you tasted like... you would always smell like vanilla and strawberries, like something I could just..." Eat up.

His fangs were showing.

His eyes were glowing a bright red.

His hands were icy cold.

He bit me.

His fangs sunk into my neck, and I whimpered in pain and pleasure as he sucked. For one moment we were one.

I could feel his breathing synchronize with me,

his heart pound with mine.

His eyes were an ice cold black, but I felt the connection with him and I remembered the day when he realized I existed.

_Flashback:_

_I cried out in pain as the girls beat me viciously. "What are you doing with my Hikaru sama?!" "You should just disappear." _

_"Die."_

_"Go away."_

_"You were never meant to be here anyway."_

_Never meant to be..._

_The words echo in my mind as I lay there, tears streaming down my face as my blood mingled with the snow, turning it into a red paste. _

_Maybe I should just..._

_"Hey! You! Are you all right?!" A voice sounds. Why should you care? I'm not meant to be here anyway. _

_He bandaged my cuts, and while he worked, I felt something different. _

_His icy cold hands made the pain go away. _

_"Are you alright-?"_

_"Lucy."_

_"Lucy?"_

_"I'm fine. The snow made the pain go away." I had lied, and we both knew it. _

_"Ya know, " he said thoughtfully as he stared up into the sky._

_"When I see snow falling, I can stare at it for hours upon hours. Nothing really feels bad when the snow is falling. It's just you, and the snow. And what you thought was bad, _

_doesn't__ turn out to be that bad anymore. It's just you, and the snow. " I stared up into the light blue sky. The specks of snow danced around me as my brown eyes glanced at_

_them fleetingly, one by one. _

_"What's your name?" The sudden question caught him off guard. _

_"Grey." _

_"I bet you like winter the most."_

_The suddenly random comment made us both start cracking up. We lay there, laughing in the snow._

_It was just us, and the snow. _

_Us, and the snow. _

_Then, Hikaru had not saved me. _

_Grey had. _

* * *

**Who should I do next? Please comment! I'm saving Natsu for last though. **

**Next on Vampire High: A Day with Grey **

_Will Lucy fall in love with Grey? Why did Grey save her on that fateful day? Sorry for fans out there, but no Gruvia. _

_Probably some Lyvia next. _

_Signing off,_

Allora chan


	16. Juvia's pledge to her family

**disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'm probably going to focus on my other stories for a while, well, technically 5 days or so, but you never know (especially since we have a lot of snow right **

**now) when I feel like it. It might be ****earlier than a week, ****but I do promise to update in a week at the most. This chapter will be, (I know, I know, I lied. But I did**

** tell you my mind ****changes a lot!) About Juvia as she wakes ****up and sees Lyon.**

**Previously:**

_It was just us, and the snow._

_Us, and the snow._

_Then, Hikaru had not saved me._

_Grey had._

* * *

Juvia's P.O.V.

I felt really sleepy when I woke up, which is weird, because usually, I'm an early riser with an 'Up and at 'em!' attitude. (For your info, Juvia doesn't even know Grey

exists.) I reached for the side of my neck. When I was little, Mavis-sama rescued me from a vampire attack when I was little. I hadn't known a thing about vampires, and

unlike Lucy, I was born into an ordinary family. The habit came because Mavis-sama had told me something that had scarred me for life.

_"Your blood is different from everybody else's. Whenever a vampire drinks it, their powers become equal to that of a pure blooded pack leader. That was why you were targeted. _

_And I hate to say this, but,-" _She didn't have to finish her sentence. My family died because of me. Because I had that blood.

I made an oath to myself after that day, when Mavis-sama started to train me. That I would never ever let my blood fall on a vampire lips. That was the only thing I

could do for my family, because I was the one who made them die. (In this story, the fairy Tail girl's blood has different properties. You'll find out Lucy's soon.)

The left side of my neck had no marks in it. Good.

I felt to the other side.

My hand froze.

My eyes moved towards the place that shouldn't have been there.

A bite mark.

"Juvia chan, you're awake!" A person's voice shouted.

The owner of the voice was-

"Lyon," I hissed out.

"Why are you being so cold to me Juvia chan?" He drawled in a peppy tone. (If that's even possible.) "All I did was drink your blood."

I was fed up with these stupid vampires. I was going to retire as soon as I got out of this mess.

"ALL!? ALL!? ALL YOU DID WAS DRINK JUVIA'S BLOOD?! YOU ARE THE MOST SADISTIC, CRAZY, ANNOYING, EVIL, SARCASTIC #$%^ PERSON I'VE EVER MET!"

He flinched at every word that came out of my mouth.

"I PROMISED THAT I WOULD NEVER EVER LET ANY VAMPIRE SUCK MY BLOOD, AND I SWORE IT ON MY FAMILY'S GRAVE!"

I finished, and took a deep inhale.

"Oh, well, you broke your promise." Lyon shrugged, as if he didn't care, which he probably didn't.

"So now that you already broke it, I can just keep sucking your blood, right?" What a sadistic way of reasoning.

He leaned down towards me, and suddenly, the air became freezing cold.

"Hey Juvia chan?"

"What is it, you moron?"

"Thanks for the power!" Then, he buried his fangs into my neck.

It was an agonizingly cold pleasure and pain.

"Scream my name," he whispered huskily.

"L- NO! NO WAY IN HELL! " I denied it.

I didn't love him.

I didn't.

I-

"LYO-!" Lyon chuckled lowly.

"So close."

He finally stopped, and I felt dizzy from all the blood he had drained.

Lyon looked satisfied, and I could feel the icy wave of power, pulse.

He made shackles of ice, and kept me strapped there, leaving the room without a single word.

An ice vampire.

I used to have a crush on an ice vampire when I was little, even though I didn't really realize he was a vampire until I recalled the memory a year after the...

Incident.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Hey Full buster, want to play ball?" _

_"Sure, Vastia." _

_It was call everyone by their last names day, (at least for the boys,) and they were enjoying it because they sounded very grown up, like a high school kid. Even though they _

_were in middle. All of us girls were staring at them and drooling with hearts in out eyes. At least everyone but me. _

_At that time, I thought boys were annoying, rude, and downright evil. I didn't know till later though, that I was considered the hottest girl in school._

_"Hey Lockser! Ya wanna play?" One of the boys asked._

_I replied the way I always do. _

_"NO FREAKING WAY IN HELL!" _

_Then, the guy named Vastia started laughing. I tried to stare him down, but it was impossible, and the laughing was contagious. _

_I started giggling, and then cracked up. _

_Everyone on the field fell down laughing so hard with tears in there eyes. _

_Later, after school:_

_"Hey, what's your name?"_

_I asked the guy who started the laughing on the field. I was curious to see who was able to defy my death stare, as my friends like to call it._

_"Why do you want to know? Do you have a-" gasp"Crush on me?" _

_I blushed. _

_"NO! I just wanted to-"_

_"It's Lyon, Lyon Vastia." _

_Lyon, the snow haired first crush. _

* * *

** I love writing flashbacks, so yes, all of them might have memories of the vampire who captured them. I probably am going to leave out the GaLe, ElfEver, and **_  
_

**Freed and Mira. Sorry! I can't have the story going that long. **

**Next on Escape from Vampire High: **

**A Realization and Grey's P.O.V. **

_Lucy and Grey's P.O.V. come into this chapter. Another person steals her at the end of the chapter. Lucy might have, (MIGHT HAVE! Since this is a NaLu after all.) developed _

_some feelings for the ice stripper. _

**Until next time,**

Allora chan


	17. Reading Thoughts and a Fake Grey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! My mind changes with the current, and so, I decided to update a day after I updated the last chapter. ****I know how people feel**

** when they have to wait for too long for their favorite stories to get updated. I had to wait 4 months once! That was awful!**

**Enough of me blabbering, back to the story. **

**Previously: **

_"NO! I just wanted to-"_

_"It's Lyon, Lyon Vastia."_

_Lyon, the snow haired first crush._

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

I remembered it all to well. Grey was the one who saved me on that snowy day?! It just wasn't possible, it wasn't the kind of guy he is. As I lay on the bed, sorting

through my jumbled up thoughts, I remembered that Hikaru didn't even acknowledge that the incident ever happened. That was one of the close calls where I almost

began to hate him.

Grey...

If I remember correctly, Grey was actually very nice back then, and naive.

I think Juvia turned him down a little too harshly, because she had not known about his existence, and soon forgot about the incident a day later.

Then his heart turned into ice.

He was no longer his playful, kind self.

He was the kind of person who didn't care a damn about what anybody else felt.

I definitely didn't want to get stuck with a person like that for the rest of my life.

Suddenly, my thoughts wandered towards a certain pink haired guy.

Why the hell am I thinking about Natsu?

I didn't have time to think about boys at the moment. I needed to get out, and fast!

_You think you're going to be safe when I can read your every movement? (A/N _This is grey in italics)

Okay, now I'm definitely loosing it. I gotta get out of here, quick!

_YOU'RE AN VAMPIRE HUNTER!?_

No, silly voice in the back of head and figment of my imagination. Because if I told you the truth, even a figment of my imagination would probably kill me.

And why do you sound so much like Grey?

_Because I am Grey, you moron. After a vampire drinks a person's blood, he can hear the person's thoughts for a while._

As in how much?

_...About a day. __Never mind about that, are you really a vampire hunter?!_

Maybe, maybe not, fake Grey.

_I'm not fake! And I'm heading over there right now to see if what you're saying is true or not! _

Uh oh. Better make a run for it.

Ignoring the rude comments and orders from the fake Grey, I leaped out the window, and started to scale the wall.

(And for those of you who wanted a moment, I'm sorry, but I like writing about tough girls, and I can't stand it when they just stand there looking dumb. And if you

really wanted a moment, here's one without Grey.)

This time, I was dodging thunderbolts as I clung to the crumbling brick.

Even though I have a lot of practice with this, I was having some trouble.

If even one bolt hit me...

Gulp.

I was toast.

A shadow appeared below me. Usually, when there's an unidentified moving shadow (U.M.S.) coming towards you, the situation says that it most likely equals vampire.

So, I tried going up. But Grey was already shimming down, and I didn't have any space to move.

So I dropped.

Lesson #2 in survival: If you're going down a tower, and you are trapped, drop. But only if you have the right equipment for it!

Oops. I forgot that last part.

And so, I calmly fell down an very very high tower.

IDEA!~

I pushed off the tower wall so that I would land in the snow storm.

Snow never hurt anybody.

But of course, the U.M.S. jumped towards me, caught me, and landed right back where I jumped.

I WAS SO CLOSE!

Who the hell did this?!

I was going to LUCY KICK him out of orbit!

Of course, I thought, when I glanced down at the face.

The only one agile and strong enough to do it, Rouge Cheney.

"This is for the kick in the battle," he whispered to me.

He punched me in the stomach, hard.

And I wondered why the world loved to knock girls named Lucy out every 12 hours she was living.

* * *

**Lucy: WHY THE HELL DO YOU ALWAYS END THE CHAPTER WITH ME GETTING KNOCKED OUT!?**

**Allora chan: Because then my fingers would die. **

**Sting: Where's my moment with Lucy?**

**Allora chan: Later, Sting. Later. **

**Natsu: Why do I always-**

**Allora chan: You know what? You're the characters in my story, and I order you to SHUT THE HELL UP! **

**So sorry about that. **

**Next on Escape from Vampire High:**

**The highest probability being JerZa**

_What happens after Erza makes a desperate attempt to escape from the wrath of Jellal? What happens to the Lamia Scale guild? Do Evergreen, Mira, and Levy get mixed in?_

_More importantly, what happened to Levy?_

**I love love love love my story,**

**Allora chan**


	18. Erza and the rules of conquest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Hey everyone! I have figured out something very important over the past few days.**

**New Chapter= Happy Readers**

**Long Chapter= Happy Readers**

**Faster Updating= Happy Readers**

**Well? Well? Am I right or what?**

**Previously: **

_"This is for the kick in the battle," he whispered to me._

_He punched me in the stomach, hard._

_And I wondered why the world loved to knock girls named Lucy out every 12 hours she was living._

* * *

_Going back in time towards when Jellal was storming the Lamia Scale guild to find Erza..._

_Erza's P.O.V._

The sound of breaking bones and softly muttered spells made me double my pace. Then, I remembered about Evergreen and Mirajane.

They were currently weaponless.

I had left them.

They had no idea of the situation.

If Jellal's here, they could already be captured.

And I definitely shouldn't be frozen right now!

If I hadn't froze, mu future probably would have been a hell of a lot different.

Too bad I did.

Too bad Jellal caught me while I was off guard.

AHHHHHH! CURSE YOU AUTHOR! (A/N Hey!)

I definitely didn't like the way he held me so that I had to look at his face.

I also didn't like the fact that I had to look up.

I was pretty tall for my age, so I was taller than most of the boys in the school.

Jellal was an exception.

I wish he would get shorter.

"Erza," He said in barely controlled anger.

"Why'd you leave me? We were having so much fun! Right, Freed?" he said playfully, the angry tone gone.

Freed, the green haired vampire that had Mira as his-

I did not like where this was going. I did not like it all.

Freed appeared with Mira on his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes.

I growled under my tongue.

Bad move guys.

Whoever hurts Mira, well, let's just say I hurt them.

Jellal sensed my anger, and he smiled.

S***!

I forgot another rule!

They could use Mira as a bargaining chip so that I could come willingly.

Since I had shown that I cared for her, it made sense that they would use that move.

You know what?

I should have left it to Levy for Strategic Class.

"You know, Erza," Jellal started slowly, walking over to Mira very slowly.

"I really really like you, but it's sort of hard to express that when you keep running around all the time. So, I want you to stay still."

Then, as quick as a lightning bolt, his stature changed.

He had a very serious look on his face, and he had a sword under Mira's neck.

"Or Mira dies."

It was a very simple statement, but it still had a hostile nature behind it.

I slowly put my hands off my bracelet, and lowered my arms.

"Good girl, Erza." He seemed extremely pleased, and lowered his sword.

"Now come over here, and give me a kiss."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NO WAY! NOW WAY IN- (Bad language and colorful swearing follows.)

But they had Mira, and I didn't have a choice.

I slowly walked over to him, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

And get this:

He blushed.

"G-good g-girl Erza," he then motioned to Freed and now the guy I think called Elfman.

They got the message, and headed out.

When he blushed, he looked almost like he was 5 years ago, when I first fell in love with him. The guy who always laughs sweetly, blushes and stutters a little, and

always thought about his comrades.

After his personality changed, I started focusing on other things, and tried to ignore my love for him.

It almost worked.

Almost.

But not quite.

He then went back to his cool player personality, and pinned me against the wall.

his grip was very strong.

Even if i could have resisted, I don't think I would have been able to.

The steadily shortening amount of distance between the two of us was making me feel shaky, and my defenses lowered.

Then, he stopped.

Inches away from my face, I could smell faintly the dark chocolate that wafted from Jellal.

"Say that you love me."

I knew that all he wanted was the pleasure of me saying it, and he knew that it wouldn't be true.

So I was going to say it.

For real.

Because I-

"I love you."

Then he slammed his lips into mine.

The bitter sweet scent of dark chocolate overpowered me, and I tried desperately to break free.

Then, I melted.

He explored my mouth while trailing kisses down my neck line.

It was almost enough to make me moan.

But not quite.

Not quite.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait of this chapter this time around. I'm probably going to change the rating later. **

**Next on Escape from Vampire High:**

_We are still on Jellal and Erza. Slight Time skip. Speeding up things. Halfway, I'll probably go back to Juvia or Lucy. _

_You vote on which you'd like. _

**Please R and R! **

**Signed,**

**Allora chan**


	19. Titania gives up? Lucy goes for revenge?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**I love JerZa, but I gotta go back to Lucy or I'm going to start having nightmares.**

**Oh, and I finally got a new story out that I was meaning to get out for a really long time! It's called An Angel's Freedom. **

**If you've got some extra time on your hands, check it out. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Erza's P.O.V.

Could this get any worse? Could it?!

(A/N: If you remember what I posted last chapter, there is a slight time skip. Erza's in the tow- I mean, school.)

That's what I'd said last night, and it really did get a lot worse.

After we left, I _watched, _and I mean literally _watched and could not do a thing about it _as Jellal put the entire Lamia Scale guild on fire.

He laughed like a lunatic.

I was on the verge of tears.

There was only one thing that had not been damaged, humiliated, saddened, of angered at this point in time.

He didn't know I was a vampire hunter. And that was the only thing that kept me going.

Yesterday, he took my blood, my special blood, that lets he/she have enormous fighting skill in less than a minute.

I want to cry.

I want to cry so badly.

And I did.

But I did it when Jellal was gone, and the tower was quiet, and everything in my life; gone.

Levy, gone.

Mirajane, gone.

Hikaru, probably dead.

lucy,-

Lucy.

Lucy would have said to man up, that I was the great Titania, one of the best hunters guild.

Lucy would have said to get the hell out, find a solution, and rescue everyone.

Lucy would have said that Fairy Tail never gives up.

We'd gotten out of a lot of sticky situations.

I was now confident we could get out of this one too.

_What the heck? YOU'RE A VAMPIRE HUNTER?! _

Get out of my head Jellal sounding voice. I don't have the time to deal with you right now.

_Whoa whoa, did you just call me fake!? And what's this about vampire hunting?!_

Nothing, Fake Jellal. Nothing at all. Now if you'll excuse me...

I jumped out the window.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

(A/N: This is after she gets knocked out by Rouge.)

I woke up stiff and sore. I searched for my alarm clock, when I was jolted back to what I was doing right now, when chains jangled.

Tch. The whole vampire incident was really killing me.

I really needed to get to a tropical island far away from here and live the rest of my life eating bananas and resting by the seashore.

"Are you awake?" A deep, rough sounding voice said.

Out of instinct, I said, "No."

He, and now that I realized it, Rouge, grunted a little. I'm guessing that was a chuckle?

"Let's see what taste your delicious blood is, hmm?"

His fangs flashed, and he was very close to me in a matter of milliseconds.

He breathed slowly on my shoulder, and I shivered.

He grinned.

"Turned on, princess?"

Nobody's called me princess since I was little.

Only my mother called me that.

My mother.

Who was killed by a vampire.

With hair just a shade lighter than blood.

Who was in this tower right now.

A surge of power overtook me.

The chains broke.

"AHHH!" Rouge stepped away and shielded his eyes. I looked down at myself.

I was emitting a strong, pulsing light.

My eyes flashed, a bright golden.

Natsu...

YOU'RE DEAD.

* * *

**Ooh... Scary! Lucy's out for revenge. SO sorry about this, but this story might end a little sooner then I thought. No, no, not now. **

**Next on Escape from Vampire High:**

_Lucy's out for revenge, and no one can stop her. Or can someone?_

_Or a certain... Pink haired devil? _

_Juvia's coming in next chapter. _

**(Juvia: A little late for Juvia hmm? **

**Allora: Sorry, the reviewers said Lucy first...**

**Lucy: HAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Juvia: LOVE RIVAL! **

**Grey: Allora chan, why was my chapter so short? **

**Allora: I'm not answering. **

**Signing off,**

**Allora chan **


	20. Avenged but Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Previously:**

_"AHHH!" Rouge stepped away and shielded his eyes. I looked down at myself._

_I was emitting a strong, pulsing light._

_My eyes flashed, a bright golden._

_Natsu..._

_YOU'RE DEAD._

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

All I could hear was this unearthly huge, pounding sound.

Then I realized it was my heart.

As I floated through the walls, and made my way down at breakneck speed against my will, I remembered all those times with Natsu.

_Flashback:_

_"What are you doing, Ms. Heart?" , my 6th grade teacher called out. I froze as I slowly put the phone back in my shirt pocket. _

_"Nothing, !" I said innocently. _

_"Give me your phone, Ms. Heart! Detention after school today!"_

_Later;_

_I walked into the classroom, a little resigned to listen to Ms. Pointy Toes as many kids called her, and her boooooring lectures. _

_A weird kid sat in the very back corner. _

_He had this crazy toothy grin, and his face reminded me of someone I had seen before. _

_Whatever, I thought, as I plopped my bag next to him. A little bit of company was better than nothing._

_Ms. Pointy Toes came in, and instantly yelled at the kid next to me. _

_"Mr. Dragneel! Hat's off in school!" _

_Yes, he did have a baseball cap on his head, but she didn't have to scream about it. Honestly. _

_"3," _

_"Speak up!" _

_The teacher said impatiently. _

_"2," _

_"What the hell are you counting down for?" _

_I whispered to him. _

_He looked at me once, and his onyx eyes gleamed with mischief._

_"Duck."_

_Then, all hell broke loose. _

_The fire alarm started, and Ms. Pointy Toes grabbed the fire extinguisher, dropped it on her foot, and started screaming. _

_Then the sprinklers started, and we were absolutely soaked. _

_The guy grabbed my hand, and he dragged me out of the classroom. _

_His hat fell of as we were running, and I started gaping._

_His hair was..._

_How can I describe this?_

_Oh, yeah. _

_PINK._

_Once we got out of school, I dragged my heels in the dirt, and stopped us from going any further. _

_"What the heck is it crazy girl? Do you want to get out detention or what?" _

_"Your hair... It's pink."_

_"It's salmon."_

_He replied almost automatically._

_Then I started laughing really really hard. _

_I doubled over, and tears started coming out of my eyes because I was laughing so hard. _

_"Hey!"_

_"What?" _

_"What's your name?" _

_"My name's Natsu." _

_"It looks like you are now officially my friend." _

_I took my hand out, and he shook it. _

_"'Name's Lucy Heart." _

* * *

That was about the time that Natsu and I started hanging out.

We had the coolest time together.

But after a while, things just fell apart.

Natsu started hanging out with his guy friends more than me, and after that, we didn't see each other anymore.

But I'll never forget the day, that day, the last time we ever hang out; just the two of us.

* * *

_"Hey Luce?" _

_It was the night of Hanabata, and the festival was ongoing. I could hear the happy laughs of children in the background, and the delicious smell of cotton candy. _

_Me and Natsu were resting on a hill, away from the festivities to cool off for a bit. _

_"Hey, Luce?"_

_"Yeah?" _

_" I have something really important to tell you." (A/N: Only dialouge follows after this point.)_

_"Me too." _

_"You first."_

_"You have broken the utmost important rule, which is...! Having leftover taiyaki on your face! HAHAHAHA!" _

_"Allright Luce, now what I'm about to tell you-" _

_" Wait just a sec! Is it about that time when you accidentally went to the girl's bathroom, and made 5 girls faint?" _

_"NO! It's -" _

_Bzzz. _

_"It's Erza. She says she found an strawberry flavored cotton candy and wants us to come right away!" _

_"Fine." _

_He straggled along behind me, and mumbled something too himself._

* * *

"NATSU!"

Sheer rage ripped through my entire mind.

The only thing that I was focused on at this point was to kill him.

KILL, and AVENGE.

Hours to early, Natsu appeared before me.

"If that's the way you want to play it," he growled dangerously as a dark aura flickered around him.

My light brightened to a blinding white.

We both attacked.

White and black,

Light and dark,

friend and foe,

friend and friend,

Lucy and Natsu.

My light faded, and Natsu dropped to his knees.

At first, I felt very good.

Then I realized what I had just done.

Tears started flowing.

"Natsu?"

_"I have something important to tell you."_

"Natsu."

"_Duck." _

"Natsu!"

_"Natsu Dragneel." _

_"NATSU!" _

"Hey, you're going to wake up right?"

I whispered shakily.

"You're not going to leave me alone, right?"

"You're going to be my first kiss, right?"

"We're going to have our first date right?"

"I'm going to get my chance to confess to you, RIGHT!?"

"NATSU! WAKE UP!"

* * *

Juvia and Erza's P.O.V.

Lucy san...

I wanted to say that everything would be okay.

I wanted to hug her and comfort her.

But all of it would be a very sick lie.

Even Lyon and Jellal were looking at the scene with sadness.

Lucy's one love was gone.

* * *

I'm not saying a thing.

I...


	21. A miracle

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy Tail!**

**All these questions! Jeez! And no, she is not going to die as a crazy cat lady. (All though that would be pretty funny.) **

**I guarantee a- **

**Lucy: You trying to spoil everything! NO WAY! I WON'T LET YOU!**

**Previously:**

_I wanted to hug her and comfort her._

_But all of it would be a very sick lie._

_Even Lyon and Jellal were looking at the scene with sadness._

_Lucy's one love was gone._

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

"NATSU!"

That day.

Why had I been so dense?

He had tried to confess to me.

And I ignored him.

What the heck was wrong with me?

I had just killed the only person that even I did not know that I really loved until now.

I watched as my tears slowly fell down Natsu's empty glassy, eyes.

He was still wearing that same toothy smile on his face.

The one that he had when I first met him.

When my life changed.

When I fell in love.

And when I started believing miracles could happen.

Natsu always encouraged me to never give up, no matter what, even if the only thing you can do is wait for a miracle.

"Please," I croaked out.

"Please God, give me a miracle."

I watched my tears slowly enter his mouth.

And then, he started glowing.

* * *

Levy's P.O.V.

(A/N: I'll explain what happened to the others in the next few chapters. The story will end here, but I just wanted to describe what happened to the others while Lucy

was out and about.)

The tears of a pure hearted maiden...

I thought hopefully.

Often said to cause miracles.

PLEASE; Please let a miracle happen.

Let Natsu be alive.

Let him rise from the dead!

* * *

Everyone

Everyone's prayers of hope rose into the air, and flowed into Natsu.

_Don't you dare die Natsu. I haven't beat you up enough! _

_I've never told you this, but I've always thought of you as the little brother I never had! _

_I need you to live, Natsu! _

_Live, _

everyone's voices started to come together.

_Live, _

_Live, _

_AND RISE FROM THE GRAVE. _

A bright golden light cocooned Natsu, and then flashed.

Everyone shielded their eyes.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V. (A/N: Because everyone said this sounded rushed, I am editing this part.)

Natsu?

Natsu.

NATSU!

HE'S ALIVE!

I have never felt more happier in my life then what I felt then.

I ran to Natsu, who looked as good as new, and hugged him.

"Whoa, Luce!"

I don't care how much of a big idiot you are, I LOVE YOU!

I slammed my lips against his.

"Luce! You're alive!"

He pulled apart.

"Of course I'm alive you silly nutshell."

"WHAT did you call me?"

"Whatever, Natsu."

In the end, he was still the same old Natsu.

"I have one more thing to tell you before I can die peacefully."

"What is it? And no, you're not going to be dying anytime soon. I'll make sure of that."

"I love you."

"I already knew."

He gaped at me for a second, then he sighed.

"How did you know?"

"Because if there is such thing as love at first sight, well, I guess I had it. Guess who it was with Natsu?"

"I'm guessing the most awesomest, coolest, atheliticist, smartest person in the entire world."

He was grinning like crazy.

"One, there is no such thing as the word athleticist, two, you are the most idiotic person in the world, and three..."

"You love me."

"I never said that."

"You don't have to."

Juvia and Erza, who were looking in on the funniest scene of their lives chuckled, and said under their breath,

"Just like two newlyweds."

Time Skip:

Years later, I am telling this story to you now. It's a big story, and many many kids have heard it.

They'll probably pass it on to their sons, to their grandsons, and to their great grandsons.

Probably.

And now I just told you the story. So, what are you going to do with it? Is this the end?

Are you just going to close it and remember it many years later?

Or are you going to forget it?

I'd like you to show this to the people close to you.

I'd like for you to remember this story, but, hey, if you don't, that's okay.

But if you do, and you're telling the story, start it like this:

"One day, a long time ago, a human fell in love with a vampire."

* * *

**And that folks, is the end. Later, they had a beautiful pink haired daughter, (Isn't it impossible for vampires to have daughters? Well, they do say that Lucy and Natsu are the causes of miracles.) and they all lived happily ever after. **

**I am so sorry that this is the end, but I still want to describe what happened to the others, soooo... Even though it says complete, I will write a couple more chapters. About Levy and Gajeel. Juvia and Lyon. Erza and Jellal. **

**And if you want me to write a sequel about _someone _who got _really _jealous, then feel free to demand. **

**But I've got to focus on my other stories right now. **

**Other Stories include: **

**An Angel's Freedom**

**The Tower of Heaven and Hell **

**The Land of No Happily Ever Afters**

**Interview Weekly**

**I'm not going to write new stories in a while. **

**I've learned the hard way that it's really hard to handle more than one story at once.**

**See ya,**

**Allora chan**


End file.
